all dogs go to heaven 2
by Wolfie With A Quill
Summary: this is what i think the second one should have been. charlie wants to go back to earth for someone special. chapter 12 is up. the last chapter... yeah, you read that right... after about three years, its done.
1. Chapter 1

I made this for two reasons. One. Anne Marie is almost ignored in the fics on here, And completely gone after the first movie. Second. It needs to be done! Think of how sad she must have been after itchy died from that accursed chicken bone! NOTE. IN THIS STORY THE SECOND MOVIE NEVER HAPPENED. Now for the story.

Anne Marie lay sound asleep in her bed, as a cool night breeze filled the room. Clutching itchy in her arms. Still in her old torn clothes from the events that occurred what seemed like a long time ago. However, outside the sky began to turn a light red. As a mist of red smoke glided through the streets. But a darker strand of smoke floated through the air, to Anne Marie's open window. the smoke entered the room and a crimson light filled the room. The smoke cleared slightly. And in the center of the room. stood a sad German Shepard. Slowly making his way to the bed. Putting his front paws on a side of the bed, and slowly laying his head on the bed. "oh squeaker... im sorry. So very sorry" he whispered as tears formed in his eyes. Then the red light suddenly faded from the room, And a blue light took its place. As a soft voice called out to him. "charlie, charlie." the voice said slowly and calmly. Charlie looked up to see a sparkling blue aura floated in the middle of the room. "charlie, its time to go now." it said in the same relaxing tone.

"but you said I." he began. "charlie, you gave your life for her. Come back now." it answered. "but what about Anne Marie?" he asked. "say goodbye." it answered. Charlie looked down with a sad frown. Putting a paw over Anne Marie, And hopping on to the bed. Closing his eyes and hanging his head, and Anne Marie let out a small yawn. Slowly opening her eyes before almost whispering. "charlie." with a smile. "yeah. me. How ya feel-in kid?" charlie said putting on a grin and speaking in a happy voice. "ok, how are you?" she asked in a sweet tone. Charlie slightly let down his smile. "oh uh. Well I came to say goodbye." "where are you going?" She asked with a small frown.

"ah. Just on a little trip." he answered his grin picking up again.

"listen squeaker, I want you to do something for me, alright?" he asked laying down on the bed. "uh huh." she answered. "i want you to take care of itchy. You know, just while im gone. You have a home now and. He doesn't have anybody." charlie said casting his gaze over to his sleeping friend. "don't worry charlie, I will." she said embracing itchy in a hug. "well. uh. Goodbye, buddy." charlie said to itchy with a slightly sad expression. "charlie I'll miss you." Anne Marie said and hugged charlie. Kissing him on his nose before laying back down. "yeah, well ... I'll miss you to squeaker. Now, you go to sleep." he said pushing a blanket over her with his paw.

"charlie. Will I ever see you again?" she asked. "sure. Sure you will." he said. "you know goodbyes aren't forever." he added. Sadly unsure of his own words. "then... goodbye charlie... I love you." she said petting his head. "yeah. You to." he said in a whisper as she fell asleep. He slowly got off her bed and the light floated out of the window. Slowly becoming a white line of gleaming light. Before a magical yellow light flowed from above and into the window. Charlie took a few seconds to look back at Anne Marie and itchy. Before jumping into the light, and floating into the skies above. The light slowly disappeared, And the night was calm again.

Charlie slowly awoke from his deep sleep. Bright light showering him from above, as he slowly got up from the cloud that had served as his bed. He walked calmly to the edge of the cloud before gazing down at the world below. "i told you you'd see me again squeaker. Now is the time." charlie said.

Well. I don't know whats gonna happen now. Might continue might not.


	2. Chapter 2 itchy

Well here's chapter 2. not much else to say... so I will just get to it.

It was a dark and stormy night. A light rain falling from the demonic clouds that filled the sky. Lightning flashing, lighting up the dark sky for a few seconds, before fading into nothing. In a large field of tall grass there was a small tree. Its branches swaying in the strong wind. Under it there lay a small dog. A dog with a small green jacket and backwards red hat. A dog named itchy. Laying on his stomach, as a small tear made its way down his face. "oh charlie... it wasn't your time... it wasn't your time." he whispered to himself. After the death of his best friend, he sank into a depression. He grew apart from everyone, even Anne. He spent all his days under the tree. It was his place where he was alone, alone to think about his friend. All the good times they had. Alone, he stayed in the past, unwilling and unable to move on. "why charlie... why did it have to happen?" he asked, a stream of tears forming on his face. He never could fully except the reality of charlies death. He kept telling himself he could have made it out, that he may still be alive, But a part of him was unsure. His mind flashed memories of what seemed to be a long time ago. When it was just him and charlie, against the world. He didn't want to do many of the things charlie led him into, but for some reason he always went with whatever charlie did. to Itchy it was because they were friends, no best friends.

To the end... tears again poured down itchy's face as he sobbed. Nothing in the world could change the fact that he was at the end of his rope. There was nothing more he could do. Just count the days go by and sit around in his empty field under his small tree. Nothing could have changed his perspective.

"gee itch you look like your best friend died." itchy jumped in surprise and looked up to see...

"nah I am seeing things, I finally lost it and i am seeing charlie, there gonna put me in the nut house. And i am gonna be rolling on the ground singing long tall sally. Because there is NO way that what I am seeing is real." itchy said in shock.

"at least your not throwing stuff at me like last time." charlie said, flashing his trademark grin.

"charlie... your... your." stuttered itchy, before falling over.

"oh boy..." charlie said.

Bang! Inspiration has struck me! Gonna have chapter three up as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3 rage

Chapter three. Hurray!

Itchy slowly opined his eyes, his vision blurry. A brown lump of fur stood over him.

"hey, Itchy. Itchy, wake up, Rise and shine." the lump said. itchy vision began to clear.

"itchy. Itchy, the mail mans here, come on wake up!" itchy began to see a face, A face he recognized.

"... ITCHY!" itchy let out a startled scream, as his vision became clear.

"...charlie you don't have to be so loud..." itchy groaned. Glaring at the German Shepard looming over him.

"what, aren't you happy to see me itch?" charlie asked, with a friendly smile. Suddenly charlie was shoved to the ground. And itchy stormed off in the other direction. "whoa, whoa, itch! What was that for? Aren't you happy to see your friend?" charlie asked as he ran up next to itchy. Itchy stopped, and charlie only saw him bare his teeth and heard him let out a low, angry growl. His hat covering the rest of his face. "friend?... your no friend of mine... charlie, you have been gone for so long. Then you just pop up, and expect me to act like nothing happened?" charlie began to feel a twinge of anger build inside him.

"you left me charlie... and Anne to. You left us, and you have been alive all this time!" itchy sharply collided with the ground, and pain shot through him. He looked up in confusion at charlie, who had him pinned to the ground, showing his teeth. "you think... it was my choice... to come back, whenever I wanted?" charlie growled, and a long moment of silence fallowed. "if only you knew how much I had to give... to be here now..." charlie growled again, a feeling of sadness and fear washed over itchy. Then charlies expression fell blank, and he slowly made his way off itchy, and turned his back to him. and let out a sigh. "...sorry itch... I just... I have been through a lot lately..." itchy stood slowly got up and walked next to charlie.

"... charlie... you... you really did die, didn't you?" itchy asked, looking away from charlie.

"yeah. Twice..."

"how?..."

"i really was killed by the car, then I drowned saving Anne..."

"but. How are you here now?" itchy asked, looking at charlie.

"well. In heaven, you can get a few days back on earth if you don't act up."

"so... how long do you have?"

"maybe a few weeks... and itch, wheres Anne?" charlie smiled as he said that. Thinking of her face when she saw him again.

"probably her house. I haven't seen her in a while."

"well. Regardless of the rough start we just had, wont it be great to have us all together again?"

"yeah. But we wont get to Anne's house by sitting around will we?" itchy said and put on a grin of his own.

"Aha! That's my pall! Now get a move on ya giant hot dog!" charlie yelled, starting to run out of the field.

"you know the way?" itchy asked, running beside charlie.

"like the back of my paw itch!" charlie galloped over a hill, and could see the city in the distance.

"well that wont matter charlie, because she moved."

"i know."

"how can you know that?"

"you can see everything in heaven itch."

"about heaven, do you really get wings, and a halo, and all that stuff?"

"yep."

"hah. I wanna die to charlie." they both chuckled at itchys joke. But what charlie didn't know is that it was slightly true.

"slow down charlie! Short legs aren't good for running!" itchy yelled as he started falling behind.

"so what if your legs are half the size of mine? Just work twice as hard!" charlie yelled back as he started running beside a road, The town much closer now. He seemed to tune out and only hear his paws, colliding with the ground. He remembered running like this when he broke out of the pound. Only then he was being shot at. He was pulled out of his trance when a great pain filled his body, and fell to the ground. Skidding on the road for a few seconds. Looking up he saw a car driving down the road to the town. "watch where your going!" charlie yelled.

"charlie! Charlie, are you okay!" itchy ran up next to charlie, panting with a concerned look on his face.

"can you believe that guy? He didn't even stop after he hit me, what a jerk." charlie said.

"... charlie you just got HIT, by a CAR! How can you still be alive!" itchy yelled, looking like he was having a heart attack.

"hah. Guess its just my lucky day." charlie answered, dusting himself off.

"charlie, you must have a guardian angel.."

"... I am a angel itchy." charlie said, holding back a chuckle.

"oh yeah..."

"well come on itch!" charlie yelled and started running to the town again.

"just don't get hit by a car!" itchy yelled, fallowing him.

When they reached the edge of the town charlie saw something in the air...

he filled with dread when he realized it was smoke. He started running faster, praying it wasn't her house. He cut across a yard, jumping over a rusty metal fence. Time seemed to slow down as he turned a corner. He saw the house engulfed in a violent storm of flames. And a faint cry from inside the inside.


	4. Chapter 4 burning

Chapter 4 baby! Its finally out!

Charlie felt many emotions flow through him as he glared in horror at the burning house. He felt like

his life was falling apart right in front of him. Everything he had become, burning to ashes. Soon a

determined rage washed over him, as the cry reached his ears. A cry that could only belong to her...

he started sprinting to the house, barely missing a car passing through the street. He rammed through

the burned front door of the house. blinded by the smoke, He heard her yell again. 'shes upstairs' he

realized and was able to see a staircase. He bolted up them, pieces of burning wood falling from the

ceiling. he heard her again, louder this time as he sprinted down a hallway. His vision was blurry, and

he was panting hard. He saw a door at the end of the hall and heard her cry from behind it. He felt

adrenaline surge through him, as he galloped at the door, primal instinct the only thing keeping him

going. He jumped at the door, letting out a roar. He went through it like a bullet, shattering it into

pieces. He saw Anne Marie weakly struggling under a fallen support beam. Ignoring his aching

muscles, he rammed into it, franticly trying to move it. He was running out of strength, fading in and

out of reality. He saw Anne Marie go limp. And raw, primal power, consumed him again. With all of his

non existent strength, he pushed the charred wood off of her, and pulled her onto his back. He stumbled

out of the room, feeling blood slide down his face. He panted hard and erratic, determined to save

Anne. He knew he couldn't make it down stairs. He could make out the shape of a window. And ran as

fast as he could twords it. Everything was getting black. Charlie couldn't feel the pain anymore. He

jumped with all the power he could at the window. He was struggling to keep his eyes open. He felt the

broken glass cut into him. He didnt care. He landed hard. Feeling Anne slide off him and onto the

street. He heard the house crumble to the ground. And his eyes slid close.

Itchy watched the house fall, in utter horror and shock. Tears welled in his eyes. What little was left of

his life was gone. He trembled. It was happening again. Now it was both of them. All he had left to care

about had left him... "Itchy!" itchy pulled his head up sharply. He knew that voice. It had to be... itchy

darted around the house, to where he had heard her voice. He stopped when he saw them. And itchy

was shocked at what he saw.


	5. Chapter 5 Revalations

Itchy looked at charlie in utter horror. No, this wasn't Charlie... this was a monster. Charlie had grown twice, no, triple his normal size. His muscles thick and bulging as he snarled and his gleaming red eyes burned into Itchy's. His teeth now fangs, and his fur ragged and dripping with blood. Itchy saw Anne just behind him, still knocked out. Charlie let loose a demonic roar that shook the ground. Fear held itchy in place, as he gazed helplessly at the hate filled beast in front of him. a furious fiery rage burning inside Charlie, he lunged at him as fast as a bullet, smashing him into the ground with one mighty headbutt to his side. Itchy closed his eyes and waited for his death to come. But it never did. Itchy opined his eyes slowly to find that charlie was gone. Police and medics were swarming the area. Itchy saw Anne being placed on a stretcher... at least she would be safe now. He got up and looked around, wondering if what had happened was real, maybe it was a nervous breakdown? Itchy knew however, that it was all to real, the question was how could it be? He was like, a demon... Itchy's eyes widened in a horrible revelation, and he began to quickly limp from the charred remains of the house. He had to find Charlie, he had to know what he had done.

Charlie lay in the dark alleyway, his body aching and tired. Blood staining his fur and the ground around him. It was midnight, it was quiet, it was cold, it sickened and comforted him. He had been there for a while, just thinking of how stupid he had been. He had blown it, lost the only chance he had at getting a taste of his old life back. He had calmed down enough so that he would transform into his normal self... it always hurt like hell. Charlie waited for a while, maybe a few minutes, five hours, a week. He didn't know, but eventually he was found. By his old friend. Itchy hadn't said anything when he found him, no words at all. They had just stared into each other, a mixture of every emotion welling in both of them. Charlie beaten, broken, and laying in a puddle of crimson. Itchy covered in ash, tired from the long search. "well Itch... I guess you wanna know whats going on, right?" charlie had to strain himself to speak.

"... charlie, I think I already know, but I want to hear you say it..." his voice was firm yet filled with sadness. Charlie looked away from Itchy, knowing he couldn't look him in the eye.

"Itchy, we don't get time off death for good behavior... nothing so easy or pleasant, something much more demanding. As I'm sure you know, there is a heaven and there is a hell... and to get here, I had to..." Itchy already knew what was happening, how could he have not seen this? Everything sadly made sense. "... I sold my sold to the devil." Charlie got up, looking Itchy in the eye. "while the devil may have a heavy price for this sort of thing. He doesn't go back on his word. I cant die for three weeks. If I get close to dying, there is some... demonic, intervention. That's what happened at Ann's house. I was possessed." Before Itchy could utter a word Charlie took off like a bullet down the alley, disappearing from his view as he rounded a corner. Leaving Itchy to take in what had been shared with him.

YEAH! Back bitches! This story aint dead! As I have finally overcome the god-awful curse known with hate by all authors. Writers block. Be ready for this to get dark... well, darker.


	6. Chapter 6 flashbacks, oh joy

Authors note: And here we are, chapter 6. gonna be honest. I don't have much of a plan as to where this fic is gonna go. But I believe strongly in a quote I myself have coined. "If a horse wont race drinking water, try whiskey." meaning in this case, if a fanfic doesn't prosper under a normal plot, fuck it up. And I intend to do just that.

Anne was coughing violently. The smoke filled room was falling apart, the sounds of her screams, the blaring sound of the blaze that had consumed her home, the roar of sirens, and the sheer chaos of everything happening assaulted her senses. The searing burn of the charred wood that had pinned her to the ground was drowned out by the fear that coursed through every inch of her being. Her throat was tightening, her eyes burning, and she felt weaker and weaker with every dread drenched moment. She gave up on pushing off the wooden support beam. She found bliss in the darkness that swallowed her. Serenity in peaceful, dark, empty, complete, oblivion. But as all good things must. It had to end sometime.

She was back, floating on an old wood crate, completely surrounded by walls of flame, struggling to keep consciousness. She watched helplessly as Charlie and Carface hung high above the rocking water, Carface clinging to Charlie, hanging from a crumbling metal cat walk. Every bite and kick warranting pained grunts, muffled by the water flooding into the ship. How much did you have to hate someone to still fight them over a watery death trap? Finally Charlie managed to kick Carface off of him, screaming as he fell five stories, beaten and broken he disappeared into the blue abyss. She was fighting to stat awake, fueled by the sight of Charlie swimming in panic towards her, still clutching his lucky golden watch. She couldn't find it anymore, and she fell from her wooden perch, quickly sinking into the deep. She blacked out for a few seconds, coming to and finding herself hoisted onto a large plank of wood. Weakly falling onto it, she felt charlie push it, barely making out five oh so faint words.

"you can make it, kid!" and as she fell from the land of reality, a single tear slid down her cheek.

Anne's eyes shot open with a sharp breath. She attempted to move, but a horrific pain stopped her. She slowly looked around, realizing she was in a hospital. Her body littered with bandages, a breather strapped to her face. Her mind filled with a hundred questions all at once. Where were her parents? Were they okay? How did she get out? Was she seriously injured, and... what was in the hospital bed with her? Her eyes widened as she realized a lump was next to her, hidden by a blanket. She was tempted to move, but didn't want to deal with the oh so annoying pain. Luckily, the weight shifted, and poked his head out from under the blanket, revealing Annes favorite overgrown hot dog, Itchy, Itchaford. Sporting his trademark reversed red cap and green jacket. "Itchy? How did you get in here?"

she had forgotten that she was in the aftermath of a tragedy, back in the mind of the little girl she had been once upon a scheming German Shepard.

"oh well, I just asked nicely, and they let me in." Itchy snickered at himself before continuing.

"i sneaked in through the window. You look a bit different kid, did you do something with your hair?"

well, I threw this together in one night... as to where the last chapter, took a year... wow...


	7. Chapter 7 Deal with the Carface

Here I am! Back from a little... ok, big, break... school can do that to you folks... you go from having an orgasm of creativity to being a mindless vegetable drooling on a book... but you guys probably aren't here to hear me complain about the glorified concentration camp society has dubbed school. You is here for my crappy story!

Charlies paws dragged across the scorched earth. Or rather, the ground belonging to a place separated from the earth entirely. A ground that was as dead and empty as the souls who were imprisoned here. The sky a single cloud of smog repeating forever, fire and brimstone littering the vast expanses of hell. Charlie had never forgotten this place. Those few days he spent here haunted him, even in heaven. And now, he was about to doom himself to an eternity here. He still wore his perfect white robe, and was fallowed by a perfect yellow ring that constantly floated over his head. He still found that thing as annoying to him as fleas were to Itchy.

Charlie stopped walking, knowing he would only have to wait now. It only took a few minutes, and he had found him. The hell hounds had always been quick to find newly damned souls. This one in particular likely found ecstasy in such a thing.

Carface landed abruptly in front of charlie, his skeletal paws beating into the ground as his demonic wings lay splayed out above him, casting a shadow upon charlies unflinching figure. He was considerably larger now then he had been in life. Wearing a coal black cloak to counter Charlies angelic uniform. Dwarfing charlie as he flashed a fang-ridden grin upon his enemy. His crimson eyes burned with something between joy, hatred, and insanity. Charlie figured it was mostly insanity that influenced his features. "Well, if it isn't my _FAVORITE_ little angel, come to taunt the vermin in the lower zoo." His voice was a constant growl, nothing new there.

In return charlie dawned his own casual grin.

"And I would say one particular vermin still hasn't laid off the sweets. And wouldn't ya' know, somehow he got even uglier." Charlie kept his grin as Carface let out a guttural roar and clawed at the Shepard, only to be repelled by a blue lightning bolt just before touching him, hissing in pain and clutching his now bleeding paw. "oh, and he somehow got even more stupid. Real perfectionist, ain't ya' pal?" An uneasy silence began to build between them, generating more hostility and tension than the actual conversation. The only sound the distant crackle of fire.

"So, Barkin', what is it that you want?" hm. He wasn't completely stupid after all.

"I'm looking to... make a deal with someone- or something- whichever you prefer to call him, to... get back some time..." Charlies grin weakened with each word, just as Carface's returned in full force.

"... I think we might be able to arrange something like that... For a price, of coarse." That sick grin, no, sadistic... Charlie had seen it before. Right before his first death, if he recalled.

"oh, I seem to have left my wallet in my cloud. Maybe the robes and halo are worth something?"

Again, I did this in a matter of hours... if I dedicated a few hours a day to this story, I might have finished it by now... Really sad when I think about it... PLEASE REVIEW! In fact this entire chapter came at the request a review a received just a little while ago.


	8. Chapter 8 Filler!

Chapter 8. I warn you friends, this may be a very dark chapter. But the next one will be much more cheery!

Anne had grown since her first encounter with Charlie. Was she still a little girl? no. At least not in the physical sense. She had become a kid, had moved on from the blooming years of childhood to the crawling years of adolescence. She had kept her perfect snow white face and hair, but had grown quite a bit. She still had to look up at her parents, but she wasn't exactly a dwarf either. A happy little balance. She was wearing a red T-shirt and blue jeans, bits of ash clinging to them from the fire. She had become the model of a perfect girl for a perfect family.

Anne was lying contently in her hospital bed, the white room comforting her with its simplicity. Simplicity. That was something she wish still existed in her life. But, even in the aftermath of tragedy, and the obnoxious ping of her heart rate monitoring droning in the background, she found it hard to be sad in the presence of her second most valued friend. Itchy Itchaford Dachshund.

"aw kid, it really has been way to long since I seen ya." Itchy said in that sweet way Anne noticed only belonged to him. Containing a formal sort of charisma while retaining the friendly overtone she had missed all this time. He hopped onto her blanketed lap, beaming up at her with a toothy grin.

"I-i mean your taller, and! And taller, and well dressed! Oh wait till charlie sees how you-" He stopped. An expression forming on his face that Anne recognized. And feared.

"so... he... it was really him?" She asked, not sure if she more anticipated or dreaded the answer. Judging from Itchy's expression, she thought it better to dread.

"he... it was him. I know this is a lot to take in Anne... I was really mad when I first met him. But, he... he has his reasons." Itchy suddenly noticed that Anne was not the least bit bothered. In fact, she was smiling rather brightly. "eh... kid? You okay?" Itchy asked, waving his paw in front of the girls glass like eyes, fearing that she had taken in so much that her mind had just decided to take a vacation to la la land, and this sunny disposition was her welcoming insanity.

"... it was real..." Her eyes became as soft as her voice. Deep in thought, and revelation. "when we first went back to my house, and went to sleep... he came to me in the night. Surrounded by a... a heavenly glow... and, he said he was going away. But that he would come back... he did, Itchy. He did..."

Itchy watched as she spaced out, looking less like a perfect girl, and more like the orphan he had known so long ago.

"... and, you didn't tell me about this because?"

"i was so sure it was just a dream, Itch... I was beyond sure that I was never going to see him again... but, in some far away part of me, I knew he would be back someday..."

They were interrupted by the sound of a trash can hitting pavement, and a cats terrified screech, as a pair of paws entered the window, grunts of frustration filling the air as they struggled to carry the rest of the intruder through the window.

"ugh, come on, son of a... you... GAH!" Charlie grunted as he entered, landing gracefully onto the shiny white floor, slightly striking a pose as he stood before the two. "... and, here I am."

I apologize for the low quality of this chapter, but I needed to have a transition to them meeting, and couldn't find another way to do it. See what happens when you write yourself into a corner.


	9. Chapter 9 not relleh a chapter

Chapter 9, whoopidy freakin doo... yeah, I got lazy with this fic. But what can I do if school not only eats up the majority of my schedule, and also drains me of all creativity! … yeah, the snarky opening is becoming a one trick pony I think. Oh, and special super awesome frinshipy shout out to Obiwan1527! Yes, that review I mentioned a while ago was yours. You will have a special place in the new world order when I reveal that this fic is actually subliminal propaganda to turn you all into Communist-Soviet-Masochist-Furry-Nazi sympathizers that worship me as a god. But don't tell anyone... ish a secret :3

Charlies abrupt, and somewhat underwhelming, grand entrance, was met with great joy. The old Shepard was once again the center of attention for his beloved friends, Anne Marie and Itchy. During those first minutes, as Itchy ran to tackle Charlie in an emotional embrace and Anne's heart monitor went from a sort of calm metronome of white noise to something resembling a techno snare drum. They were themselves. The long gone trio of lost souls who found solace in each others imperfections. For that brief time, there was no fire. No overwhelming sense of loss or sadness. Only fond memories that were so unwillingly buried by the sands of time, exhumed and given new life.

"Hey squeaker!" Charlie yelled in that special way that was so unique to him as he nuzzled Anne's shaky hands, his front paws propped up on the hospital bed.

"Oh Charlie your back!" Anne's voice was weak. Frail. It was the one thing that could have made Charlie sad. And it did. Although he was not about to let her know that.

"Coarse I'm back kid! I told ya, didn't I? Goodbyes aren't forever."

But unfortunately I must say goodbye for now :P you see, this ahem, "chapter" was mainly to prove I'm still doing the fic. And I believe you can all look forward to perhaps several chapters when spring break gets here. When I will have plenty of time to write and hone my skillzes and graemerses correcteynous as a writer. Until then, I want to know, how the hell many people actually read my little intro outro things. So, if you do read them, please leave me a review telling me so! You dont even need an account... you lazy bastards... so yeah, tell me if you read them, and if they suck donkey balls or not. Pwease? … if I get some reviews I might be motivated to write another chapter! … no... probably not...

aha! Reverse psychology!... now I will get hundreds of reviews!...


	10. Chapter 10 Suffering

You know what, im so excited and ready to write this puppy that im not even gonna have a cynical intro to increase the word count and amuse myself!

Anne laid silently in her bed. The hospital room was as silent as it was simple. How strange that only in the wake of its loss did she miss simplicity. Then again, the events that had occurred thus far were as far from simple as she would dare imagine. And yet she felt oddly content with her situation. Her home and likely all possessions were now ashes, and she still didn't know if her parents were okay... but it all seemed so insignificant now. Now that Charlie and Itchy and her were together the world itself seemed to fade into the background. Charlie had lied, stolen, and cheated his way through life, and Itchy was another case altogether. But she could not deny that the best part of her life had been her time spent with them. Falling asleep in that old cab in the junkyard she called home, watching the stars drift through space, wondering what adventure the next day would bring. The ever lasting sense of living a life that was her own.

And the memories began to take over reality, as Anne's eyelids slowly closed. The white room engulfed in perfect darkness. Only to become something much, much worse.

"_**Little Girl..."**_

Her eyes flashed open, met with a raging inferno of hellish nightmares. The air a cloud of dust and ashes swept up in the winds. She was just a little girl again. She was surrounded by dead earth littered with mutilated corpses and bones laying in piles of decay. She only realized she was screaming when she felt her lungs cry for air that did not exist here, screams of agonizing pain filling the air as a ring of fire surrounded her. _**"It was your time! … you have DEFIED the oath!"**_ A choked yet enraged serpent like voice tore into her soul, clawing at her sanity like nails on a thousand chalkboards. Confusion and fear filled her as she fell to her knees, The surrounding ring of fire becoming an encompassing tornado of flames raised high above the weeping orphan. **_"You will feel this constant pain until the end of time, and your soul is BURNED!"_** Helplessly the tear filled eyes glared with horror into the great blaze, and images of horrific torture and death began forming within the dancing flames that began to draw closer. _**"Little girl... Welcome, to HELL!" **_The flames walled her in, licking at her skin as the screams became hoarse and full of suffering. The flames engulfed her entire being, slowly reducing to a pool of boiling blood and ashes. The hellfire eating away at her skin as she could feel her insides melt. Her organs rising, lurching, boiling her body as if she was an acid filled cyst. Blood poured from her mouth and eyes and she weakly thrashed. Skin falling from her bones as she liquified.

"Wake up! Dammit we are losing her!" The doctors frantically fought to save the child, her heart rate going into overdrive and a fever in the hundreds. The heart rate monitor a near constant siren. A mechanical death rattle. "Her heart is going to tear itself apart!"

"Come on I need a-" the room was silent. All at once, every sound was cut off is seconds. Save for the now constant ringing of the heart rate monitor. One half formed tear welling inside Anne's lifeless eyes.

… BOOM! Bet you weren't expecting that!


	11. Chapter 11 Sins of the father

Welcome, children. Lemme tell ya a story... once upon a time there was an author name Boby Blaby... he loved all dogs go to heaven very much. But hated its sequel. And decided to write his own sequel! One that would capture the maturity and darkness of the original... and then he decided to be lazy and update it very inconsistently... Then, he decided 'screw it! I'm gonna see this thing through!' and got a little idea in his head. One that will not be shared, as it is a major plot point that may or may not be revealed in this chapter... a plot point even more incredible than Anne Marie's death! …

And i highly recommend you read this chapter while listening to Gregorian's version of ave satini...

Itchy and Charlie stood in silence. Countless emotions and thoughts welling and shifting inside of them as they contemplated beneath the tree Itchy had spent so many days under, mourning for Charlie. The dead field setting the perfect scene for the mourning of Anne-Marie...

"Charlie... what happened to her? How could that have..." Itchy was verging on breaking down again. While Charlie held so sadness on his face. Only anger, and a desire for vengeance. As he had learned over the years to not believe in coincidence.

"Itch... I have a feeling this goes deeper than either of us can imagine..." Their solemn states were destroyed as a spire of seemingly living flame erupted in front of them, clearing to reveal the original cause of all of Charlie, Itchy, and Anne's problems. "... Speak of the devil, eh Carface?" Charlie spat as the hell hound in question sat contently on the dirt in front of them, in a form much different than when Charlie had met him in hell. He now appeared as normal as he had been in life. Which in the long run was not saying much for the gray haired Bulldog. His toothy grin as offsetting as any demons.

"Oh, Charlie... How wonderful... So sorry for your loss, really too bad about that poor gi-"

"you had a part in that, didn't you!" Charlies composure left him instantly at his nerve to mention her.

"Who, me? No Charlie, no... As much as I would have liked to... No, the brat was killed by another demon. A real old goat." He spoke of this so casually, as if Charlie had asked the time over a pleasant conversation. This only enraged the German Shepard more, earning a snarl from the dog in question, and a slight yellowish glow in his eyes. Carface's grin grew and he chuckled darkly at the aggression. "oh my Charlie, the demon blood getting to you? Its real nie when it first sets in... your soul is all loosened up, and you feel like power is all that's in your veins... then you start to loose control, and you can't tell the difference between your friends and foes-"

"SHUT UP!" Charlie roared, glaring with a primal hatred reserved for the most animalistic of beings. Itchy observed the exchange with wide and fearful eyes, starting to find it hard to distinguish between the two as to who the demon was. Carface however, was not in any way phased by Charlies outburst. In fact, he was at best apathetic.

"Charlie, I don't think you really get the picture here... so allow me to spell out this situation for the simple reality that it is. The girl is now in the very bowels of hell. You have no hope of saving her."

"Thats impossible. She has never sinned in her entire life."

"Ah, that may be true Charlie... But no one is exempt from the sins of the past. What exactly do you think her REAL parents did before they left her in the streets?" Charlies face quickly blanked out. Shock the only thing present upon his features. "Ahhh, yes Charlie... They sold their own unborn child's soul to Satan to escape their miserable lives... And now, the time has come to collect. You saved her momentarily from that fire we set, but you cannot stop the intentions of death itself..." Carface began to laughe, first softly, then violently and manically, his eyes glowing red and his teeth becoming yellow fangs. In a matter of milliseconds his body was enveloped in raging flame, and he vanished as abruptly as he had appeared, leaving the sullen field in silence. The grass peacefully swaying in the wind, a calm before the storm.

"Ch...Charlie? … w-what do we do? How do we help her?" Itchy asked desperately. Hoping there was something, anything they could do to change what had happened. He wondered if charlie had even heard him, as his features remained emotionless, distant and turned off. Until his head slowly turned and his eyes locked with the forlorn dachshund. Speaking calmly, as if his words carried no weight. Although they most certaintly did.

"Itch... I will save her... even if it takes scouring the darkest depths of hell to find her..."

BOOM!... BANG!... LE PLOT TWIST!... I am just full of good ideas lately :P like mixing peanut butter and good beef jerky. Surprisingly nummy...


	12. Chapter 12 the shepards last stand

Chapter 12. Well, I plan on this being it folks. That's right. This is the end. The final show-stopper. Now, I just want to take a moment to go sappy and thank everyone who has read this story and seen it through. It has been quite the ride I must say, it is an amazing feeling to know that other people have been with me for the said ride. I think that some of the support from those who reviewed this really helped me as an author. I started this fic with not much of an actual interest in writing, or rather not much of a feeling of confidence in my ability to write something people would enjoy. but this has helped me peruse my passion and renewed my creative drive. So thanks. And enjoy the final chapter.

Charlie never did forget what hell was like. It was a sort of horrific spectacle that, as it turned out, made physical and mental wounds so deep that not even heaven could heal them. He remembered the omnipotent smell of charred corpses overpowering him, the constant stream of damned souls erupting in hellish choirs of pain. The fiery dead landscape going on endlessly, like the skies, tinted the dirty gray and black of cigarette ash. He stood, in the depths of hell. But that was not what horrified him the most right now. That place in his mind was taken instead by the knowledge that an innocent girl had been sent here. A beacon of innocence and purity, in truth angelic in core nature. He had sold his soul to gain a sort of redemption in the eyes of those he had left behind. But this was so far beyond him now. He was tasked with the redemption of both Anne and himself.

Charlie was taken from his thoughts however, as a slither of blue light cut through the sky, illuminating a small space in front of the bewildered dog. A blue ball of holy aura fell from the sky to the middle of the vibrant circle, which suddenly dissolved, only to reform as a pink haired whippet Charlie knew all to well, garbed in the angelic robes that were once his own. "... Anna-Belle?" Charlie murmured in shock.

"Yes Charlie." She spoke with a wonderfully soft and warm voice, but held an expression that Charlie recognized as solemn. "I must say... I am truly surprised at you-" Charlie cut her off half angrily, biting back a snarl.

"I don't need a lecture on how much I messed this up. You can go and talk down to me from your little cloud, you don't need to be in front of me to scold me." Charlie was taken aback by the venom he found in this voice, Anna-Belle seemingly un-phased at the half demon before her.

"I have come to do no such thing Charles. I have come to grant you a final blessing for your past and present actions."

"... What?"

"You chose love over damnation Charlie. You have fallen from grace, yes, but you did so in the name of protecting an innocent soul. And for that, you have earned a final blessing to aid you in this final act." Charlie nodded in understanding, trying to hide his surprise at heavenly figures rewarding him after selling his soul. "This is the final blessing Charlie" Charlie quickly felt his body surge with a holy power he had long forgotten. His robes and halo returned to him. He couldn't help but mentally grown, as he had never fully gotten used to the yellow ring constantly floating above his head.

"So what? I'm an angel again?"

"No. you have been given the holy powers and protection against evil that angels do, but they are temporary." A brief moment of silence passed between the canines, as charlie looked on into the vast expanses.

"How will I find her?"

"i do not know. But I trust that you will Charlie. You always had a knack for finding trouble." Charlie let out an empty huff of a laugh.

"Humor from you? Didn't know ya had it in ya..." Charlie found himself getting lost in the seemingly endless expanse, the haze of smoke forming a dense fog around him. "... what? No scolding? Guess your not such a stuck up b-" Charlie looked up to find his former friend gone. Leaving as suddenly as she had appeared, and at the most unlikely of times. Charlie took in a deep breathe, preparing himself for what he had to do. What he knew had to be done... At any cost...

Charlie had started walking in no particular direction, and after a few hours decided he was just as well off waiting. As hell changed very little in all its vast emptiness. He stood there, breathing in the stale air. And found his mind wandering to his time among the world of the living. Or rather, the second one. Anne, Itchy, and him sleeping in the crappy cab in the junkyard, or reading Anne a story from a book charlie had found discarded amongst a torn garbage bag, the contents of which he remembered to be rather tasty. Day old pizza and some meat charlie found he could not accurately identify. And the day they went to the horse track, betting all of the money they had on that deadbeat horse, and somehow emerging victorious with a fat stack of cash. Still, they lived moment to moment. Always cutting it close, risking everything for the sake of opening up a lousy casino. The casino! He had forgotten all about that. The big heap of cars and scrap metal Itchy put together with that crane that somehow still had the keys left in it. The big neon sign flashing 'Charlies place!' vibrantly and with pride. That was fun... until Carface burned it down of coarse. In retrospect, Charlie was happy it had burnt down. Even if he had made some big fortune off of it, what then? Would he sit around and drown in luxury until he became like Carface? He could never be satisfied with that. Charlie found himself realizing that he was smiling. Feeling a genuine sense of happiness as a he reminisced like an old bulldog rambling about his prime years to his grand-puppies. A rather odd setting for that sort of thing, come to think of it.

Charlies train of thought was brought to a grinding halt as he found himself becoming uneasy. He sniffed the air again, and listened so carefully... there were now things with him. Circling like a band of sharks drawn to a floundering bloody fish. Clawed feet scraping against the stone like ground as the things scampered about in the shroud of smoke.

"_**Chaaaaaarrrrlie..."**_ He immediately recognized the rusty demonic snarl that ripped into him with memories of his original stay in this place. The alpha dog of the hell hounds... the reaper...

"_**You have returned to us Charlie... Tainted with this holy energy..."**_

"I am not your servant! I have only returned here to reclaim the girl... Come on out here and face me!" Charlie spoke with coldness and yet such great conviction. He was only answered with a maniacal laugh draped in such sadistic pleasure that only demons of the lowest nature were capable of. The ground shook, a giant figure forming in the fog, draped in a black shroud, the scampering things halting at the arrival of the thing. The light clacking of bones grinding against bones filled the air.

"_**She is now beyond saving Charlie... Not unlike you..."**_ Its voice assaulted charlies brain as it finally emerged from the haze. Casting a shadow over charlie as it looked down. Its skeletal body mostly hidden by its cloak that still haunted his dreams. The bat-like wings outstretched like giant hands with a seemingly infinite reach. Charlie looked into its eternally black eyes, abandoning all fear he might have had were this not for her.

"I will free her. And you cant stop me... I will defeat every demon and damned soul in this place if that's what it takes!" He growled at the somewhat amused behemoth looming over him.

"_**... It will not take that many..."**_ His wings rose up slowly and fluently, almost touching the smog filled mass above them, before quickly descending in one powerful beat of its wings that sent hurricane like winds sweeping in all directions, dispelling the omnipotent fog that engulfed the land. Charlie did not even flinch.

He looked around himself to discover, not every canine demon that lurked within the bowels of hell, but probably a fraction of them. All were, in a loose sense, dogs, but each monstrosity was rather distinct in its strength and repulsiveness. Specters, glowing with a white luminosity that acted as mirrors into tortured forgotten souls, zombies, covered in rotting flesh, mere tufts of hair clinging to their husk like bodies. skeletons, rich with decay and powered by hate left by a now long gone life. Even a few of the little red demons Charlie encountered when he entered hell for the first time. There was a brief moment of silence. An army of hellish monsters surrounding the lone German Shepard. Silent in a way normally reserved for those in limbo. All at once the air became rich with choked howls and growls, the clattering of bones and chortling of evil beings.

"_**We will enjoy feasting on your holy soul, Charlie... it will be a level of suffering for you that no mortal could ever dare imagine..." **_The grin on the reapers face showcased bloody decayed fangs that seemed thirsty for a fresh soul. Charlie looked into quite literally the face of death, and muttered with complete composure, almost under his breath.

"Well, I guess you will just have to take it from me... and I am not some old dog...i have already defeated the forces of hell once. And that's just what I'm gonna do now." Just as charlie finished his speech, the beast let out a ferocious roar which rivaled that of any beast, signaling the surrounding demons to attack the lone angel. They instantly began rushing towards charlie, like wolves descending onto a lamb. But, this happened to be a supernatural lamb. Charlie lunged into the swarms, protected from the majority of the attacks by his holy garbs. This did not stop a few cuts and bruises from finding Charlie, however. He fought against the horde as the reaper observed with a twisted sort of joy forming on his features as each second went by.

A couple hundred thousand. Charlie thought that was a reasonable number. A couple hundred thousand demons had been slain, their carcasses decorating the barren landscape. Charlie had at least a few broken ribs. And the loss of blood wasn't doing much good either. As the horde of demons paused and allowed charlie a moment to recover, or rather gasp and try not to collapse, he noticed that he likely had not made anything close to a dent in the endless mob. For the first time in his life, impossible odds were starting to weigh down his spirit. _**"Such a shame you chose to not join the army of hell Charlie... You could have been a god... But now, you are nothing more than a hunk of meat for lowly demons to pick at and eventually devour... Goodbye, Charlie..."**_ He struggled to stand as the demons again surrounded him like a swarm of insects onto a dying animal. Blackness began to tug at the corners of his eyes, struggling to keep awake. **_"Hah... I thought you cared about the little girl charlie?"_** He finally gave out, falling in a heap on the cold ground as he was surrounded. _**"Why aren't you helping her, Charlie?" **_The monsters began grabbing at charlies limbs, trying to find a piece that they could pull on and rip off. **_"She CRIES, Charlie... Her soul will burn, FOREVOR!" _**Charlies eyes flashed open, glazed over in a blue light.

"NO!" Charlie roared as he was first enveloped in holy light, as pure as the soul he sought to save. His entire body a mass of light that burned the demons surrounding charlie, making them release shrill cries of pain. Charlies angelic form levitated into the air as he began radiating energy, which soon became so massive that charlie himself was no longer visible, at the center of a perfect sphere of holy power. The reaper shielded himself in terror as lesser demons were reduces to smoldering piles of ash.

The perfect orb instantly became an explosive wave that sent a blast of blue light for countless miles in all directions. Blinding all of the beings that witnessed it.

"_**no... no!... NOOO!"**_ The reapers yell was silenced as he was obliterated in the shock wave. Eventually the explosion subsided, revealing the landscape now empty, save for the occasional strand of ash or bone. Charlie still floated perfectly still in the sky, barely awake, and drained beyond belief. His robes and halo seeming less illustrious than only moments before. Somehow not as bright. He fell limply to the ground. Breathing softly and weakly. He felt that he was fading. Perhaps to the point where he would not recover...

"Charlie." He froze. His breathing became hitched in his throat.

"A-anne... Anne-marie?" Charlie fought to turn his head, finding it very difficult to see. He felt an oh so familiar hand fall on his cheek, and his vision cleared enough so that he could see the figure beside him. In all of her wonderful orphan glory. She stroked his head softly, her skin a ghostly white. He nearly cried at the state she was in. she was a shell. She looked like she was dying.

"Yes Charlie... its me..." Her voice was so weak too...

He realized that her soul was still bound here. She was still trapped in an unholy curse.

"hey squeaker... miss me?" He offered a sad smile. This was a lot like the last time they had to say goodbye. Only he knew that this goodbye, really would be forever...

"Of coarse Charlie... I'm just glad that I can see you again... at least we will have each other here." He realized sadly that she really could spend an eternity in hell if he was with her. But that could never be. He wouldn't allow it.

"no squeaker... only I can stay here..." He let the last of the holy energy inside him seep into her. Her soul would be cleansed enough for her to enter heaven. "You... you have to go on, and be without me." He said weakly, his eyelids getting more and more heavy.

"B-but Charlie!" She began to protest, but was interrupted as another blue beam pierced the sky and surrounded her in a flash. Her wounds healed, and she looked alive again. Healthy, and full of life. Charlie weakly smiled in true happiness. Anne was like a little girl again. Only this time she knew what goodbye meant. "i don't want to leave you! I just got you back!" She embraced hum in a hug that she had yearned to give since the first time he left.

"Squeaker... I did this so that you could... move on... rest in peace... please, do... for me..." Charlie murmured, as a second beam appeared on the ground on the other side of charlie. Another orb of light fell to the ground, but took the shape of a dog neither charlie or Anne would have expected.

Itchy stood next to the fallen angel. His own yellow Halo hovering above his small head.

"... hey Charlie..." Itchy offered with a bittersweet smile. If charlie wasn't so weak, he would have likely picked up his friend and hugged him in joy.

"Itch... how did you?"

"Chicken bone."

"... ah... well, look at this... the whole gang back together... well guys, I... I think I need to take a nap so... you might wanna go head up to the pearly gates... they get busy this time of year, and... you might get... held up by..." Charlies eyes slowly closed, for the final time. Anne and Itchy shared a moment of silence for their friend. They slowly ascended to the heavens, determined to carry on the memory of Charlie B. Barkin'. Until I write this stories sequel.

Well friends. I hope this ending doesn't suck. Other than that, I can only say thanks for sticking with me. So until next time, this is bobby Blaby... signing off.


End file.
